Shadow of Death
by Ziptango
Summary: The turtles are exposed to society and forced to entertain in a freak show. Suddenly an isolated life in the sewers doesn't seem so bad...
1. Chapter 1

This story is rated language, violence, and general adult concepts.  
All usual disclaimers apply.

**Shadow of Death  
By Ziptango**

Tendrils of smoke writhed in the darkness causing a searing pain in the eyes of those who ventured too close. The fire, contained in a barrel, lit the ghostly faces surrounding it. All remained quiet. The homeless people of New York City rarely had anything to say to one another anyway. Beyond the sanctuary of the fire's glow, they'd spit their misfortunes, but here, the dancing flame soothed the mind into staring numbness.

Suddenly, a cry from across the trash yard stirred the halo of shivering bodies. They glanced to one another curiously, but no one got up. Moments later, a woman stepped into their view. The flickering shadows deepened her hallow cheeks and sunken eyes which were wide with fright.

"A hand, there in the pits!" she said.

Again, the faces looked to one another.

"Good Lord, don't just sit there! Do something!" she pleaded.

A few men finally stood and lit improvised torches of trash to investigate.

The woman sagged onto a nearby box where she visibly trembled in her shabby wraps. A young girl recognized her as her aunt and scooted closer for an embrace. She gently quoted scripture to sooth the women, "Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art-"

A distant shout interrupted her, followed by another and another until the entire junkyard was echoing with voices.

"He's alive!"

"Someone get some help!"

The young girl, overcome with curiosity, stood and moved away from her aunt. She followed the men's bobbing torches while attempting to avoid the strewn garbage. Once there, she pushed through legs and gasped when reaching the center. A monstrosity lay bleeding in the mud. It was a man, but only his limp hands revealed that. The rest of him was underneath a strange metal armor that was twisted and crushed, no doubt mangling the flesh below.

The people gawked at the scene until a stranger stepped up. They immediately moved aside for him as she strolled through the crowd to the middle. His was demeanor cold and casual as he said, "I can help him."

**- 6 months later -  
**

**LEONARDO: **

"This is stupid guys. Those alarms haven't been set off in months."

This was getting irritating fast. A barely audible sigh escaped me despite my small effort to keep it in. I turned around and rudely pointed my flashlight beam in Michaelangelo's face. He blinked momentarily and glared back.

Beside me, Donatello stopped as well.

"Quit belly-aching Mike. We just have to make sure…," Don didn't finish his sentence as Mike's glare narrowed on him instead.

Mike knows a lot of things, but caution wasn't one of them. I kept that to myself, however, and decided to take the more mature approach to this argument.

"Time and surprise will be their main weapons." I straightened up trying to appear more certain of that statement then I really was.

Mike rolled his eyes, "And paranoia is ours?"

Don added quietly, "Still, better safe then sorry, right?"

I decided I was finished arguing about this. I turned around, and continued sloshing forward in the sewers.

Don lingered behind and added, "So are you coming or not?"

I heard Mike's soft retort, "Fine."

I slowed slightly until they caught up, but kept a staunch position in the front to avoid any further confrontation. We walked on in silence. When we finally approached our destination, I ordered a triangular parameter after scanning the area. All seemed clear, but that didn't mean it was. Donatello looked to me for confirmation. I nodded and kneeled low to his left. I flipped my flashlight off to bask deeper into the shadows. Mike, I noticed from the corner of my eye, did the same. Donny, meanwhile, stepped up to the tripped alarm on the wall, shining the only light left on to inspect it. I watched as he pulled a crow bar from his "goody bag" as we liked to call it, and pried the grime away to open the cover. With ease, he began the usual process of resetting the device.

While Donny did his thing, my sight wandered to Mike. He stood on the opposite end looking directly at me in the dimness. When he noticed my returning gaze, his eyes immediately looked away. Then, with a grunt, he leaned against the wall and slid into sitting position. He searched his belt for a packet and brought out a cigarette, but the repeated snapping of a lighter instantly shot Don's beam to his face.

"How many times have I told you not to do that down here? Are you actually trying to blow New York up?" Don asked.

Protecting his eyes from the beam with a raised arm, Michaelangelo shrugged the other shoulder and put the lighter away without any success of a flame. He quipped, "So what if I am?"

I huffed to myself. He was definitely as irritable as Raphael now after our idle months. In fact, I was convinced Raph had jump-started this bad habit to begin with. As if putting up with one rebel brother wasn't enough.

"There's enough methane gas in this sewer system to light up the entire East coast!" Donatello seemed to say more to himself then us as he worked.

When we were all distracted with our own judgments of the conversation, there was a quiet whoosh of air and a crash. Everything was then smothered into complete darkness. I fumbled for my flashlight, but abrupt streams of electricity and sparks exploded outwards from the alarm Donatello was previously occupied with. Floating debris combusted into flame and spread at alarming rate along the surface of the sludge. Startled, I unsheathed my katana by habitand kept out of reach. The flames were already blasting me with hot vapors. Ifigured Don and Mike were trapped on the other side. Then another realization hit me cold: Splinter would be trapped in the lair if the fire spread. Torn in two directions, I paced momentarily sweating with the heat and grief. My brothers could take care of themselves, but one or both could be seriously hurt. And Sensei, he wouldn't stand a chance alone and oblivious to the danger. Damn, where was Raphael when we needed him! But that didn't matter now. He stormed off again, and I had to take action alone and fast. With much self debate in a short amount of time, I finally dashed in the direction of our home. I'd just have to suck it up and hope Don and Mike could make it safely to the nearest manhole. Adrenaline spurred me on with my heart hammering hard in my ears. But that didn't matter. I was in a race for life, and nothing else mattered but the finish line.


	2. Chapter 2

**LEONARDO:**

The fire stayed hot on my heels. My shell offered some protection, but the rest of my exposed skin was throbbing with the heat. The smoke, however, had me more worried. It hovered like a misty wall, blinding and stealing my oxygen at every turn. Nevertheless, my sprint remained determined and steady.

After a long distance, I thought I'd found the lair entrance near by. The smoke made it impossible to be sure though. Running my hand along grime-ridden walls, it came in contact with weathered wood. There. I turned the searing knob quickly and rushed in.

"Sensei!" I called out frantically.

No answer. The door behind me suddenly groaned as fire began to consume its exterior. Noticing it with alarm, I hurried to Splinter's room.

"Master Splinter?" I said aloud. I then groped through the darkness until I reached a bed.

"Leonardo?" came a weak reply.

"We need to get out of here! There was an explosion in the sewers!"

I heard shuffling until his eyes suddenly appeared. They shimmered a coppery rainbow in the light...light? I turned around to discover more flames licking the door frame. "Come on!" I said. I tossed the blankets off and lifted him up in my arms.

"Go!" He snapped.

I instantly leapt through the blazing doorway and over the flames. The main area of the lair was drastically diminishing. Our belongings became ashes swirling around my legs. Support beams caved in and smoke created a deadly overcast in which I squatted low to avoid. Frantically, I searched for an escape. The fire was blinding and destroying my home right before my tear-ridden eyes. All those years eliminated to sooty ruin, but there was no time to think about that now.

Splinter gradually grew limp. My mind became even more cloudy then the room, and my movements sluggish. It was only a matter of time before a beam suddenly collapsed on us. With a cry of surprise, I slammed into the floor. Splinter's form rolled away. I was pinned and prepared to die.

**RAPHAEL:**

Life is full of shit. More often then not, you're forced to step in it. That's why I'm here and not there. When I get back, it'll hit the fan. It always does, but what the hell. Life's short, right? And…I think I'm drunk.

"Yo, fill 'er up," I slide the glass forward.

The bartender eyes it then looks to me, "I t'ink yous had enough."

"Fill it, damn it!" He jumps as I slam my fist on the table and fills it quickly.

"To the rim," I add.

He does as told and moves off to the next customer without a word. Good.

I'm not exactly pleasant when drunk. In fact I don't' think I'm pleasant ever. I chug the whole glass. It takes a moment to gather my senses again after a rush.

Then I realize I'm outside in an alley. Why? I dunno. Do I care? No. Just another blank spot. I guess that's what I'm trying to do, blank out my whole life or somethin' while drownin' in alcohol. Suites me fine. I stumble around aimlessly. Things're lookin' hazy..blurry…ugh, I'm gonna hurl. Sure 'nough, I fall flat on my face wrenching my guts out. Kissin' the asphalt. What would Leo think of me now? Splinter? Brutal dry heaves prevent me from answering myself. The best interruption I could ask for. I slump in my own vomit. Did mention life can be a lot like a pool of throw-up too? There I go philoso- philosfly…thinking…again. Ugh.

"Hey there he is!" A voice shouts from the alley opening.

"That's the one. He didn't pay!" Another far off voice. At least it seems far off.

Approaching footsteps. I try to lift up somewhat and tell 'em to fuck off. Can't a man hurl in peace any more? Oh that's right I'm not a man. I'm not even an animal. A freak of nature. Ugh, how do I get off on these tangents? I try to reach down for my sai. Fumbling…can't find it. Where'd- A boot makes contact with my face. Blood, spit, and vomit. Guess it's as low as ya' go. I can vaguely feel myself being turned over.

"Shit, what is it!" one of them exclaims.

I can only assume my trench fell open.

"How the hell would I know? Just search it 'n leave it here."

They're goin' through my pockets. Their hesitation is worse, really. God forbid they touch something scaly and green. Hope they prefer lint over cash.

"Nothin'," the other grunts.

My vision grays over with spots during another crushing blow. The footsteps go away. And all I can wonder now as everything fades is what god out there hates me.

**MICHAELANGELO:**

Before I realize what's going on, I'm face down in sewer water. Not a pleasant realization, I'll add. I try to get up, but something flies into me with a resounding crack and rolls away. Again, I get up with a gag and following coughs. Smoke's everywhere, drifting from the alarm which is sparking like the friggin' forth of July. A large spark spits out and drifts to the sludge below. I step back when heat blasts my face as a blazing fire springs to life. Damn! Where's Leo? Don?

I slosh away from the fire and, luckily, bump into a limp form. I can't tell who it is. I sling him over my shoulder. He's lighter. I think it's Donny. The fire's coming dangerously close. I can't stick around for Leo. He should be okay, he always manages to get out of dangers like this.

With the added weight, I run along the sewer slowly. Cutting a sharp left, I grab the first ladder I run across. I have to anchor my feet and use one arm to lift the manhole cover away. The damn thing won't budge. I might have to put Donny down, but there's no time! I can see the fire spreading rapidly in the corner of my eye. Then, just when I think I really can't balance on the ladder, hold Donny up, and push against the lid, it suddenly lifts away. A hand reaches down. It jerks and grabs my throat. In surprise, I accidentally drop Donny trying to peal the firm fingers away. It jerks again and slams my skull against the concrete edge of the manhole. Color implodes across my vision before fading into black. I'm falling. A splash and intense pain jars my whole frame. Somehow I'm still conscious. I lift myself yet again from the water and watch the consuming fire rush towards me. It's only an arms length away. This could be my first glimpse of fire in hell. Guess I'll find out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**RAPHAEL:**

There's some sorta buzz rollin' around my brain. I turn over trying to ignore it.

"Yaaah!" Suddenly, nothin's underneath me and the ground rushes up to meet my face. I groan. Trying to get up, sparks abruptly flit across my vision. It's going to be another one of those days. Hangovers. My eyes won't open. So I wipe the grime from them instead and grope around a little. Damn, my head's throbbing. Where am I anyway? A wave of uproarious cheering followed by a sing-song voice echoes to my overly-sensitive ears as if to answer the question. Another groan. What have I gotten myself into now?

"Ah, you are avake. Guten tag."

I snap my head toward the heavy, accent-ridden voice. I nearly have to claw at my eyes to get them open. Finally, they do and I blink groggily. It's dim, but I spot a shadow hovering before me  
.

"Who are you? And where the hell am I?"

"Ya, hell. Zhat is vhere you are."

"Say what?" I blink. What bad horror movie did this guy spring out of?

"It matters not. My name ist Yakobe. You be Raphael, no?"

"And how would you know that, creep?" I ask while stepping forward, but he rushes up to stop me.

"No! Stay back!"

Too late. Pain arcs through my arm, and I jolt back howling. Once again, I gather myself from the floor. My arm feels hot with needle-like pin pricks. I get up trying swing some feeling back into the limb. "What the-"

"If you wish to zurvive 'ere, tu'tle man, you muss stay alert."

"Damn it, just tell me where 'here' is or I'll pummel ya' into the ground!"

He leans forward on what looks like a broom. The low light, which I still haven't identified yet, chisels a mottled face deep shadows.

"Your threats are no'zhing 'ere, tu'tle man."

The sounds of distant cheers swell again. He doesn't seem phased by it, but I look around trying to find the source of it.  
He senses my nervousness and adds, "Do not zhink you can ezcape."

An approaching howl startles us both. I'm not easily intimidated, but this place is given' me the creeps. He looks in another direction as if alarmed, and then turns back to me. The stranger gives me a long stare. In his slackened features I can read pity. Another monstrous scream. Whatever that thing was, it's getting closer. Yackobe hurries away.

"Wait! Get back here! Argh!" I growl then flip around and slam my fist on the nearest object. It was my bed, the same I oh-so-gracefully careened off of earlier. Musty straw explodes everywhere.

I inhale the smells deeply, trying to sort it all out. Dirt, sweat, wastes, and the most prominent, blood. Even more confused, I return to the bars. The bars- I hadn't notice them 'til now. Three metal walls along with ceiling and floor, and the fourth wall an open set of electric bars. Well, that explains the jolt.

It was a cage. A box. My breath becomes heavy again at the thought of being trapped. A cornered and ravenous animal, I attack the bed, ripping material to shreds, gutting and tossing clumps of straw everywhere, smashing a pale of water against a side wall, grinding a tin plate of stale food underfoot. Leaving nothing undestroyed, I finally slump to my knees panting. How could this have happened? I can't remember anything! What will my brothers and Splinter do? What will I do?

Shadows walking by my cage interrupt my reeling thoughts. Forgetting my miseries for the moment, I inch toward the bars for a better look. There are three men walking in the light, which I finally pinpoint as lamps hanging on distant structures. Two men edge around a large being. I cringe inwardly hearing the crack and snaps of whips followed by odd metal stings. The large thing in the middle moans despairingly as the blows rain mercilessly.

"Git' on! Hurry it up!" one gripes.

"Enough of that racket!" yells the second man.

Snap-ching!

I get as close to the bars as I dare. The shadows are still too solid to make out much. Slowly, they march past. Eventually, the tortuous sounds fade away too.

Well, this place just keeps getting better and better. I check over the walls for any weakened spots cracks, dents, rust…nothing. Getting discouraged, I lean against one of the metal walls and slide into sitting position. I don't care what Yakko or whatever his name is says. Somehow, I'm getting out of here.

I spent most of the night and the next morning pacing. Earlier a kid came by that I didn't recognize and groaned seeing my little disaster zone. It gave me some satisfaction at least. A sign that I'd gotten my point across loud 'n clear. He didn't return, and nothing happened the rest of the morning. By afternoon, though, a heavy and tall man approaches the cage giving me a long, studying look.

"What are ya' starin' at?" I growl, baring the fangs as I do.

"You will not speak unless spoken to."

I scoff. Another smart remark sat hot on my tongue, but a sudden movement diverts my attention. From inside his leather jacket he pulls out a tranquilizer gun. He loads it with a blank face, never taking his eyes from me. I know a challenge when I see one. I glare back. He lifts his arm, aiming the weapon directly at me. I twist away as a dart whizzes by and thunks uselessly against the back wall.

"Very good." He reloads and takes aim as if nothing had happened. Again, I study him carefully. His finger hit's the trigger, and I leap. After just landing in my new position, a dart lodges in my neck. I can see a ghost of a smirk as he lowers the weapon. Instantly I'm paralyzed from the dart's location down. Hardly able to breath, I watch as he powers down the bars and slides a door open. First, the man binds my useless limbs in chains. He then yanks the dart and out and quickly places an electronic collar on my neck. With the dart removed, all feeling returns to my lower body. He grabs the leash that was attached to the collar and jerks hard. "Come."

"What am I, a friggin' dog!"

My throat suddenly constricts with electric pulses, and I claw at it. Just before passing out, the collar stops. I sputter and cough much to his amusement. I know he's enjoying this no matter how flat the expression.

He repeats in a more stern tone, "Come."

I step forward. Look, if he just wants to take me for a walk, I'll play along. He won't know what hit 'em the second he lets his guard down.

The man nods approvingly. "Good. Now follow me."

I follow begrudgingly. His stride is confident and stiff compared to my heavy gait. I keep my eyes on him, waiting for that moment while using my side vision to take in the digs. There is a span of clustered tents and flimsy structures rustling in a lazy breeze. We even pass a cage similar to mine, but it was empty. Nothing interesting there, so I switch to my attention to the right side. Off in the distance, I spot the dominant structure. A Ferris wheel. Around it I can see other things sticking up a bit, but not enough to make 'em out. Great. So I'm trapped in some sorta demented amusement park? Didn't I see this in a movie somewhere?

He suddenly stops me in a stall-like area.

"Stay," he commands.

Yeah, whatever. I refuse to wag my tail…. He turns around. There it is! My moment! Balling my fist up, I snap for his head like a whip lash. Just before contact though, my throat inflames again, and I cough sporadically as my vision blacks out. Like before, it soon lifts and I'm left heaving in mockery.

"No." He says simply.

I grind my teeth to keep from spitting in his face. He turns around again. I consider doin' another move, but cold water suddenly blasts me in the face. I can't help but sputter and gasp. He shoves a bar of soap and a brush over. "Clean up."

I take 'em, grimacing at the encrusted brush. I don't wanna know where that's been. No way I'm usin' it. He studies me as I lather myself down with my hands. What a pervert. Doesn't he have anything better to do then watch a guy shower? My captor finally gives an unamused look, the first facial expression I've seen so far. After rolling up his sleeves, he takes the brush from my hand and steps behind me. I hear a hallowed bristle sound and feel a pressure on my shell as he scrubs it. I stiffen. That's just wrong. The suds swirl down the rusty and encrusted drain as I hold completely still. Occasionally, he scrubs so hard that I have to grab the shower head to keep from falling forward. After several minutes, the sounds turn raspy. I glance downward seeing chunks starting to clog the drain. Not really surprising. Sewers have that buildup effect on the shell, especially when you can't reach it. What's he goin' though all this trouble for anyway?

He turns the shower off and tosses me a tattered towel. I unfold it, and my bandana falls out unexpectedly.

"Put it on," he directs.

With a sneer, I towel off and tie the bandana on tightly. It feels snug and familiar.

"Come." This time he doesn't jerk the leash.

Might as well go with the flow for now. I'll let him think he's boss for awhile and catch him unawares soon.

We walk along again. The scenery doesn't change much. Finally, we pause at a large structure. Revolting smells are wafting from it. People. A lot of people. He knocks three times and the door opens to admit us. It leads into some sort of dark backstage area. We stop once the man talks to someone else in whispers. I can't make it out. He starts walking again, and of course, like a good dog I amble along behind. Suddenly we walk out onto a stage. I immediately halt and resist the line.  
"Come," he snarls, showing anger this time.

I let my eyes dart over the gazing crowd. All eyes focus directly on me.

"Come!" he jerks the line so hard, I fall forward in my dazed state. They're whispering, shifting, pointing, gawking. I fight down an inward shudder. Anything but this.

An announcer joins us on the stage, calling out, "And here you have it folks, our newest mutant addition. The name? Spitfire! Be sure to place your bets wisely for the competition tonight, Spitfire versus Alloy! You can't lose with this one!"

The crowd easily picks up his enthusiasm.

"Let's check his stats, shall we?" he grins.

The crowd cheers as the announcer hands my captor a scale. He sets it down in front of me.

"Step up," he commands.

I ignore him, still watching the crowd. My throat blocks up with zapping pulses yet again and I stagger.

"Step up," he says slowly through clenched teeth. I step up. Defeated. Humiliated.

"Two hundred and thirty pounds of raw flesh, gentlemen, two hundred and thirty!" The announcer booms with a rushed voice.

There's a dull roar of murmuring. From there they force me to turn, walk, pose, flex, jump, they even shatter a thick board across my shell to show its durability. After completely exploring my potential, the man leads me away. Once back stage, I jerk the line to get his attention.

"I'd rather die and go to hell then fight for them." I stare at him completely serious and rigid.

He leans an inch from my face, "You will."

"NO!" I snap. He nearly reaches for the button on the leash, but I relax and try to appear calmer.

"There are worse things then hell, Raphael." He seems to be rewarding my self-control with conversation, but at this point I didn't give a damn. And how the hell does everyone know my name? I wanted to shout it, but it would be getting off the topic.

I glare at him instead. "Enlighten me."  
"If we do not get your full cooperation, your punishment will be taken out on your brothers."

I reeled, "My brothers? They're here?"

He nodded the affirmative, "They're in the infirmary and if you want them to ever recover and be released, you will fight tonight."

I slumped. He had won.


	4. Chapter 4

**RAPHAEL:  
**

When I returned to my cage, it was obvious they had seen to its care while I was absent. A new bed, new food dishes, and a clean floor, as well as something I hadn't noticed before: a bucket against the wall. I knew immediately what it was for by its lingering smell.

The man had left moments ago with the leash. My neck still had the damned collar though. It was uncomfortable, but my thoughts were somewhere else. I paced for some time thinking over the possibility that my brothers were here. The last thing I remember was being drunk off my ass. They must have caught me while I was down or I'm forgetting something entirely…that happens sometimes with those really stiff drinks. How would my brothers get caught though? Was he bluffing? In my frustration, I nearly kicked the tin filled with water, but leaned down instead and took greedy gulps. The water was metallic tasting, but my throat was so dry. Once it was gone, I immediately chucked it at the electric bars. It gave a sizzling crack and rattled on the floor. I turned back to my bed, ready to rip it apart again until an idea struck me. The man had said my brothers were in some sort of med care. The only way I could get out of this fight and see them would be to put myself there too. I looked around the pen with a new purpose in mind. The bars. I faced them. This was really going to suck. I stepped close and grabbed them with my left arm. Electricity arched and coursed through me. It hurt like hell! My fist clenched around it with involuntary jerks. Now I was worried. I couldn't let go! I started to smell something funny…like my own flesh burning, and I could hardly think straight any more. The bars must have shorted out though, because it all stopped suddenly and I collapsed to the ground.

**DONATELLO:  
**

I woke to voices. Blinking my eyes, I looked around. It seemed I was in a cement cell of some sort with bars and a small cot. I sat up from the cot and gave a moment for my light-headedness to pass. Something wasrestraining my neck. I lifted a hand feeling it aband there. A collar. In confusion,I looked over and suddenly a stranger and…Raphael? I jumped up and leaned against the bars calling out, "Raph! What-"

Rapheal looked to me. There was something in his expression. Dread. My voice failed me. I don't think I'd ever seen Raph with that look. He was always so tough. The man looked as well and gave me an unsettling empty stare. It seemed he had Raph on some kind of lead with a collar like mine. I strained to keep them in sight after they passed by. What was going on? How did we get here? Were Leo and Mike here too? A voice answered my latter question.

"Let us go!"

That was Leo. The voice came from the neighboring cell to my right.

"Stay back, Leo!" Raph responded.

Then an electrical zap. I could pinpoint that sound from anywhere. I looked at my cell bars and noticed a box just outside of it where I was trying to see further. The bars had an electrical current. I stepped away, having been dangerously close. I've had my share of that stuff. I didn't want repeats .I winced. Then my thoughts paused hearing Mike as well.

"Who are you? Raph, what's going on?"

His voice was a little shaky. This was bad. Giving up on getting a visual, I moved and sat on the cot again, listening as a metallic gate as opened and shut.

"You will fight. This only delays the inevitable. You didn't believe me did you? That your brothers were here?"

That was the human. There was a following silence.

"Answer me!"

"No," Raph said.

"Now you know, and my promise still stands. I'm going to punish one right now for your stunt."

"Leave them alone!"

A zapping noise. A smaller charge I guessed though. What was going on? They want Raphael to fight?

"Raph! You okay?" Mike's voice asked. Leo must have been the one shocked by the larger zap earlier because he said nothing more.

"I'm okay, Mikey," was Raph's subdued reply.

"I've just begun!" The human's voice flared with anger. I heard another cell door open and a strange sound, like something being dragged.

"No…," Raph's voice quivered. Now I was getting scared. I strained again to see what was happening.

Leo cried out all of a sudden and my heart nearly stopped. Did the human just do something to him?

"Leo? What's going on!" I called out before I could stop myself.

At first I thought Raph was crying, but then I recognized it as Mike. God, what hell did we land ourselves in this time?

**RAPHAEL:  
**  
The crowd called out wildly at my entrance. I scanned the arena. It was all covered with a large dirty tent. People seemed to be overflowing in the bordering stands. The ground was loose dirt. On the other side I recognized the monster that had walked passed my pen being brutally whipped. He was at a distance for now though and restrained. I looked to my captor as he unclipped my leash.

"Now you are injured and have to fight. See what you have done? I hear many placed high bets on you. Don't disappoint them," He smiled.

That smile set me off more then anything else he had done. I wanted to knock out every one of his pearly whites and then some! He must have caught my hostile look because he backed up and pulled a whip from his belt. Wicked spikes branched from the end. He gave it an experimental snap, then pointed to the center. I think he planned to use it if I refused, but didn't look at all put off by my murderous glare.

I rubbed my arm. It was still numb and useless. My legs worked on their own though as I trudged to the edge of ring.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the throng chanted.

An announcer suddenly boomed over them on some sort of poor audio system, " Ladies and gentleman, welcome! Please find your seats, the battle will soon begin!"

They cheered. I gritted my teeth and scanned the mass of bodies.

Moments later, the announcer started up again, "Once again, welcome one and all! Please remember to keep in the stands, customers are NOT allowed in the arena!" a chuckle, "Also don't forget the concession stands on your way out. Now, are you ready for a fight?"

They cheered louder then ever.

"I said are you ready for a fight!"

The crowd was ravenous now. Spot lights immediately fell on me and I blinked. How was I suppose to fight if they were blinding me?

"On the left is Spitfire, our newest addition! Part human, part turtle. Let's hope his reflexes are faster then an actual turtles!" he laughs.

The spot lights move away and I blink in relief, still clutching my injured arm.

"To your right, the all time champion, Alloy! A skeleton and nerves of steal!"

I looked up as my enemy gave a loud yell, stomping forward in a rage to try and get at me. Chains that held him suddenly snapped and recoiled hard with all the tension. The crowd was loving it.

Alloy charged straight for me. I watched, hardly believing any of this was real any more. My defenses finally kicked in, and as he got close and I stepped out of the way. Alloy was big, but he was clumsy. He roared and turned to face me again, a row of razor blades shooting up from of his knuckles. I jumped back as he slashed and missed. The people booed at this. Clearly they wanted blood to spill.

I moved from defense to offense. I let Alloy get just close enough that I could launch a round-house kick into the air, aimed at his helmet. The blow left a terrible ache in my ankle, and I staggered to the ground, unable to catch myself with the limp arm. Alloy stumbled in a daze then gave a roar again. The razors came right at me and bit into my shoulder. I gasped. They cheered. Now that he had me down, Alloy brought his foot down on my shell, smothering me into the dirt. I could hear my shell joints begin to stress and separate. The pain was blinding. He pressed harder. I finally hooked my leg with his other, tripping him to the ground. I leapt up and charged. This was survival now. I had no doubt they would let the metal man kill me. The union of my shell and his armor gave a loud crack. The razors raked across my thigh, but I ignored it and reached my good arm out to throttle him. I found flesh under the chin and squeezed. Alloy groaned and began to struggle. The crowed was awed into silence now. This new comer was winning! Oh, I'd give them a show alright. I released and kicked Alloy in the chest, knocking him down again. He seized my bad arm as he fell back and threw me to the ground along side him. The razors pressed up under my chin and above the collar.

"STOP," a voice called out suddenly without the aid of a microphone. All eyes turned to my captor. He stepped out with the whip, immediately swinging it at Alloy. The metal man gave a growl, but backed off. I could feel blood trickle down my neck from where the razors had retracted just in time. He snapped at Alloy until he was on the proper side of the arena to be restrained again. The crew hurried to do just that. Alloy groaned with misery at being imprisoned once more. He wasn't used to his kills being taken from him.

The man turned his to attention to me, "Get up!"

I didn't understand, but I obeyed. He clipped the leash on and walked away with me in tow. I could hear the confused voice of the announcer fading behind us.

"Not the ending we expected, but there you have it. Almost a killing stroke, Alloy wins!"

The crowd didn't seem pleased with the interruption, but I had a feeling no one dared cross this man, whoever he was. When we left the arena entirely, he looked to me with a glare.

"You must fight, or you WILL die, Raphael. I know you can do better."

"How is that you know so much about me?" I dared to ask.

"I've been watching your family. Students of the former Hamato Yoshi."

I jerked the line, resisting only by sheer surprise. He knew more then I was comfortable with. He yanks back and continues to walk me back to the med area. When we reach it, he nods to a table in an unfamiliar room, "Sit."

I sit, too tired and bewildered to fight any more today. Keeping the leash in hand, he begins to clean my wounds. Once they were bandaged he added, "Now lift your injured arm."

I tried. It was a little more responsive, but not much. He pressed the muscle there, inspecting the burn marks.

"It will heal in time. You'll fight again soon," he said.

I didn't want to. The blood thirsty crowed had disgusted me. My pain would not be the source of their pleasure. I would escape this somehow with my brothers' help.

"They are hard to please," he said as if reading my thoughts, "You'll learn to love the roar they make, the sound of their applause."

"No," I said weakly. I would never stoop to that.

He just smiled knowingly and tugged the leash. We walked back to my cell. Donatello immediately got up from his bed and looked out as we passed. His eyes widen seeing my battered body. Next to him, Leo was still out of it from when my captor had broken his hand as punishment for hurting myself. He was rocking and groaning feverishly. It had been a sickening act. Did they intend to make my brothers fight too? God, I hoped not. Then there was Mike. He was in the back of his cell in a corner. He looked so scared and hopeless. When his eyes caught sight of me, he leaned forward a little with a deep frown. He must have realized how forlorn he looked because he then gave a sad smile and a wave. I gave a small smile too. He, Don, Leo, and I would only fight for our freedom. No one else.


	5. Chapter 5

**RAPHAEL**:

For the next couple of days, my brothers and I enjoyed some down time. If you'd like to call being bored out of your skull that anyway. My wounds were beginning the process of healing though and that was good. My electrocuted arm was now useable. When I awoke the third day, or at least what I thought to be the third day of our capture, I rolled off the cot with a sigh and began morning stretches. I could now manage a few push ups and put weight on my arm. A good sign, but leading a bad direction. They would make me fight again when I was ready. After my brief workout I paced behind the bars, waiting for breakfast arrive. I heard no stirring from the neighboring cells so my brothers were still asleep. There was an occasional soft moan. I figured that was Leo. He must be in bad shape and I was worried. Today I would try to convince them to take a look at him. I paced for a time then sat. Moments later, I heard a voice.

"Raphael?"

It was Don. I stood and looked in the direction his voice was coming from, "Yeah?"

"You awake?"

"Yeah."

He was quiet a moment then spoke up again, "Are you going to ask them today?"

I sat again, "I will. The kid should be by any time."

Don replied, "Good. I think he has a fever. I can hear him mumble incoherently at night.."

I sighed, "I know."

"He keeps talking about saving Splinter."

"He's just babbling, Don. I'm sure Splinter's fine...worried as hell though."

Mike's voice suddenly joined, "I don't know, guys. A pretty big fire was spreading through the sewers. What if it got to the lair?"

Don added, "That is possible."

"Splinter's fine and we'll be seeing him soon as we get out of here," I growled, not even willing to entertain the idea of Splinter being in trouble.

No one said anything for awhile, and footsteps soon stirred us from our thoughts. I got as close to my bars as I could and looked out. Sure enough the kid had come. I could hear the scrap of tin as he shoved the aluminum plates below the doors and into my brothers' cages. I waited for his dirty little face to appear in front of my own cage before speaking.

"Hey, how is my brother there in the third cell?"

The boy was shy. He blinked at me a moment then slid my food in and turned to leave.

I piped up again, "Hey! I'm talkin' to you! I can't see him. Is he okay?"

The boy paused and looked to me again. He was thin and frail. A mop of dirty brown hair on his head with matching sad eyes. He finally shook his head.

I softened my tone, "Tell your boss I want to see him. Leo needs care right away. Can you do that?"

The boy nodded then left. I looked down at the sloppy mess they call food in this hell hole. It looked something like runny oatmeal and corn grounded together. As much as I detested it, I picked up the dish and ate then chased it down with warm water. I could hear Don and Mike eating as well.

Mike gave a resounding burp and laughed to himself. I couldn't help but chuckle too.

"You know in other cultures, that's said to be a very high praise of the food," Don added.

Mike didn't miss a beat, "Not our culture though. I'd rather eat Leo's cooking then this slop."

"I'm telling him you said that when he wakes up," I smirked to the wall.

"I think it's a mixture of grains and...milk I guess," Don said, "Like cereal."

I sighed, "What I'd give for a steak right now."

"What I'd give for a smoke!" Mike added.

"That too," I chuckled again.

Don didn't say anything to that, but I could already see his disapproving face. Leo would be lecturing us right now about it. For once I'd rather have the lecture instead of worrying about his condition. We continued to joke around, keeping things light to make this all a little more bearable. When boredom and too much chat got to me though, I settled down on the cot for a nap.

**MICHAELANGELO**:

It was later that evening when he came for me. I didn't know him, but I'd seen him come for Raphael. He was also the one that hurt Leonardo. I wanted to throw the guy down and beat him to a pulp for doing that to Leo. Hell, for doing this to all of us. I had a feeling he was responsible for whatever happened that day in the sewers. Somehow he set those alarms off and attacked us when we came out to fix it. But I didn't touch him. He had a small remote aimed at my collar. I'd seen it bring Raphael to the ground. I was no different. He shut the electric current down to my cage and opened the bars.

"Step out," he commanded.

Raph's voice suddenly shouted out, "Hey, you get my message? My brother Leo over there needs help."

The man stiffened and looked to the other cage. I wished I could see Raph, but the wall between us prevented it.

He spoke with a collected, but cold tone, "Yes. I will deal with him on my own terms. Your request is denied."

Raph growled, "Look at him! What use is he to you if he's dead!"

I winced. He was really going to get it if he didn't stop talking back like that. I knew the man wouldn't tolerate it.

The man simply pressed a button and I could hear Raph suddenly howling. He must have shocked him. With the demonstration, I slinked out of my cell liked he asked. No way I wanted to get electrocuted. The man turned his attention to me like nothing had happened. He clipped a leash onto the collar and lead me out. I snuck a look into Leo's cage as we walked by. He looked bad: sweaty and definitely unconscious. Then I saw Don peering out at me worriedly. He could feel what I could. It was my turn. Whatever they had done to Raph was about to be done to me. Or worse. I was scared. I won't lie. I followed like a dog with it's tail tucked between my legs.

We walked outside and I blinked at sunlight for the first time in what seemed ages. Immediately my mood lifted somewhat. At least something was going on now, and the fresh air was...beyond words. I never knew I could miss the breeze on my skin so much. It was a hot and humid afternoon, so the breeze wasn't much, but I absorbed what I could and continued to follow him. He said nothing all the while until we reached what looked like a shower stall. He motioned me to step in. No argument here! Who am I to turn down a blessed shower? One time our shower broke and it Don a whole week to fix it. I thought I was going to die. This wasn't too different. He tied the leash to the edge and turned the water on. I gave a flinch and a gasp feeling cold water rush at me, but relaxed soon after. It felt like heaven splashing all over me. He handed me a brush.

"Clean up," he said in a commanding tone.

I chuckled, "No arguments here."

I took it and began to scrub everything. I wanted to make this last. The man had stepped away and seemed occupied talking to someone else I didn't recognize. I couldn't help it. With my mood lightened up considerably, I began to sing. Low at first, almost a whisper.

"The warden threw a party in the county jail.  
The prison band was there and they began to wail.  
The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing.  
You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.  
Lets rock, everybody, lets rock!  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the jailhouse rock!"

As I got more into it, I sang louder and louder until I was belting out happily. My own music settled me into a happier place. One of inspiration, hope, and creativity. For a moment I forgot where I was. For a moment. The man suddenly grabbed my shell and yanked me back. I blinked at him and realized he might not have appreciated my talent, or was I just really off tune?

"I'm sorry! I got carried away!" I pleaded. For some reason I felt I had to fall to my knees and beg for mercy. I guess my dignity kept me upright though..or was it his tight hold on my shell? He was staring hard at me. I wanted to shrink away into nothing. His icy blue gaze was so intense.

He finally spoke, "Can you sing other songs?"

I blinked in complete confusion. He liked it? I nodded and looked away slightly to avoid that gaze, "Sure.."

"Hmm," he rocked back a bit on his heels and gave me a new calculated look, "I might have a use for you after all. You're smaller then Raphael."

He lifted my arm and pressed my bicep. I was still stunned to react at being groped, by a guy of all things.

"A coward too," he so kindly added.

I bristled, "Hey, just because I'm not a hot head doesn't mean-"

He put his hand on my beak and pressed his fingers and thumb together to silence me. I blinked.

" A poor fighter to add to my collection."

I perked. If this meant getting out of fighting like Raphael had told us about, I was all for it. I just nodded slightly since I couldn't speak. He finally released my mouth and untied me. He said nothing more, so I kept quiet and followed as we walked again. I looked around curiously at my new environment. There was a carnival or something in the distance. A Ferris wheel stood tall and prominent. That was the first thing I noticed. This must be some huge freak theme park. I had to wonder just how many more mutants were part of his "collection." No doubt it was all for show biz. I could see that now. At first I thought it might have been some underground organization. The facts were starting to come together, and honestly, I think it all scared me more.

We stopped by a bigger cage. Bars were on all sides with a roof. He led me in, unclipped my leash, closed the door, and flipped a switch. The unmistakable sound of electricity thrummed through the bars. I looked around a little. A bed. A bucket. Food pans. And room! Glorious room! I walked around a little. This was more like it! A cage still, yes, but I could watch outside and stay in this lovely air. The man watched me for a moment looking satisfied and left. So if I wasn't going to fight, what was going to happen to me? What was going to happen to all of us?


End file.
